Arroja la primera piedra
by Fenix.Dorado
Summary: La historia de la mujer adultera de la biblia que aparece en Juan 8. 1-11. La escribí en mis propias palabras. Así es como imagino lo que sucedió.


Arroja la primera piedra

La puerta se abrió repentinamente, haciendo un ruido estruendoso. La mujer queda al descubierto sobre las faldas de un hombre a quien no por la puerta soldados gritando, dando órdenes, todos a la vez y nadie entiende. La mujer como por instinto busca con que cubrir su cuerpo desnudo, alcanza una sabana. El hombre a quien complace la lanza hacia un lado y les grita a los demás:

"Ella me sedujo, no soy más que una víctima."

Nadie escucha los reclamos del hombre. Todos los que cruzaron la puerta ya venían prejuiciados. Uno de los hombres levanta a la mujer de la cama, otro le tira su vestido, los demás siguen gritando instrucciones. La mujer trata de ponerse el vestido mientras los soldados la empujan. Le dicen que camine. La mujer trata de mantener la calma, esta escena la ha visto muchas veces, pero una cosa es verla, otra vivirla. Finalmente, entre gritos y empujones logra sacar la cabeza del vestido. La luz del día la deja ciega por un momento. Se acaba de dar cuenta de que llevaba toda la noche y parte de la mañana con su amante. Ve que además de los soldados dando instrucciones y hablando todos a la vez, también van los maestros.

La llevan al templo.

La serenidad se le ha ido, ya sabe con certeza lo que le pasará. Lagrimas comienzan a brotar de sus ojos. Forcejea, pero esto solo hace que los hombres la agarren con más fuerza.

Ahora se burlan de ella.

Los maestros van delante. Los escucha hablar de cómo tentarían a alguien para luego acusarle. La escena a causado conmoción entre la multitud. Todos los espectadores ahora resultan ser testigos de la conducta inmoral de esta mujer. La miran con ojos pretensiosos, la desean. La lujuria se les brota. Seguramente es ella reflej ndose en ellos.

Probablemente, ni la mitad de ellos la conocen. A ella, ya no le importa. Su marido le ha sido infiel muchísimas veces, pero no existe tal cosa como un hombre adúltero en esta sociedad. La mujer piensa en por qué lo hace. La primera vez fue por venganza. Lo recuerda vívidamente. El alcohol, la oportunidad, los hechos y en la mañana la culpa. Juró que jamás lo volvería a hacer. Luego apareció la paga. La deshonra resultó ser un negocio beneficioso.

Lo hacía cuando podía, a veces porque quería, otras, porque verdaderamente lo necesitaba. Tenía miles de razones para hacerlo, pero verdaderamente, no valía la pena. Después de cada acto se sentía inmunda. La caminata hacia el templo finalmente termina. Los guardias tiran a la mujer al suelo delante de un hombre, aparentemente otro maestro. No se atreve a levantar la mirada. Escucha el bullicio de la multitud disfrutando del espectáculo.

"Hemos sorprendido a esta mujer durante el mismísimo acto de adulterio, Maestro." dice uno de los maestros que acompañó la mujer hasta el Templo.

"La Ley dice que debemos apedrearla" continua otro.

"¿Tu qué opinas, Maestro?" responde el primero.

El maestro a quien le hablaban mira y calla. Se agacha y comienza a escribir en el suelo. La mujer se aleja, trata de levantarse, pero es empujada al suelo nuevamente. Esto es lo que se merece. Los murmullos de la multitud se vuelven un griterío. Todos quieren ser partícipe de la condena de esta mujer.

"Maestro, ¿que hacemos?" vuelve y pregunta uno de los hombres que la trajo hasta allí.

El Maestro a quien ha sido llevada la mujer continúa escribiendo en la tierra. En estos momentos la mujer dese saber leer, para entender lo que allí él escribía. Finalmente, el Maestro decide levantarse, la multitud hace silencio llena de expectación. El Maestro levanta a la mujer del suelo. Por un instante la mujer logra mirar al Maestro a los ojos.

Lo que ve allí la deja perpleja. Esperaba ojos llenos de odio o lujuria, tal vez, como los de los demás. Pero por más que buscó esas emociones en aquellos ojos, jamás las encontró. Lo primero que notó fue el color de los ojos. Jamás había visto a un hombre con ojos de tal color. Claros como el cielo, con un destello anaranjado, como el atardecer. Aquellos ojos reflejaban sentimientos que esta mujer jamás había conocido. Manifestaban amor de todas las maneras posibles, a la vez. Amor de madre, de hermano, de amigo, de hijo... Aquellos ojos también revelaban paz. Al mirarle, la mujer se sint5ó serena nuevamente, como cuando era niña. Nada en el mundo era más importante que lo que tenía de frente. Pero sobre todo, en aquel momento mientras miraba a los ojos del Maestro, la mujer se sintió redimida. Con tan solo una mirada, aquella mujer fue libre, perdonada, renovada.

"Aquel que se siente libre de pecado, que arroje la primera piedra." dijo el Maestro y volvió a agacharse.

La multitud comenzó a hacer silencio poco a poco. Los maestros que trajeron a la mujer se miraron unos a los otros y bajaron la cabeza, llenos de culpa. Uno a uno se fueron yendo, los más viejos primero. Finalmente, solo quedaron la mujer y el Maestro. El maestro se levanta nuevamente y le pregunta a la mujer:  
"¿Donde están tus acusadores? ¿Alguien te condenó?"

"Nadie, Maestro" contestó la mujer.

"Tampoco yo te condeno, ve y no peques más." Habiendo dicho esto el Maestro se dio media vuelta y continuó con lo que hacía.

*Basado en Juan 8. 1-11


End file.
